1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger turbine
2. Description of the Related Art
In supercharged internal combustion engines which use an exhaust-gas turbocharger, the latter is often provided with a wastegate. An exhaust-gas turbocharger having a wastegate is known from EP 1 256 703 B1.
In the present prior art, the regulation of a wastegate arrangement takes place by means of the regulating valve or regulating flap. The latter is actuated by means of a control capsule or another actuator, such as for example an electric actuator, and remains closed for as long as no bypass quantity is desired. To be able to further reduce the exhaust-gas back pressure with ever-increasing throughput, wastegate cross sections in particular in spark-ignition engines are becoming ever larger. As a result, the force with which the flap must be held closed also increases. There are thus often resulting installation space problems as a result of excessively large control capsules or with available electric actuators.